


Space Cadet

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Outer Space thoughts, i gave jeremy a hedgehog and ukulele, squip loves the way jeremy thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: " In the end, we are only atoms. Drifting alone, desperate for something to cling onto. "thoughts are fun sometimes. you can control anything you can in there unless you want someone to control them for you.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 6





	Space Cadet

Thinking is.. strange in a way.

Especially if nobody thinks the way you do. Except for maybe one person.

That one person is the brightest star in the galaxy that you’re lucky to have since they’re the only one that’ll listen to you ramble on about stupid stuff. You never realize how much you love them until one day when they’re gone.

You’re gonna sit all alone, staring up at your ceiling while you just think back at all the memories you two have held even if some of them were hurtful. Either way, it wouldn’t matter to you since they’re gone. Living their own life or winded up dead somehow.

I wonder if there is another galaxy though. A place where there’s no judgement no matter what you do or who you are. Sometimes I wanna float off into space just to see what would happen.

Would I float into an abyss of darkness? Or would I discover a new planet? Maybe meet some aliens too!

I looked over for a split second and noticed my Squip just sitting there in silence which caused a flinch to be sent through my body since I had no clue he was there the entire time.

‘Keep talking.’ He tells me like he’s intrigued by what I was thinking about.

Nobody’s ever done that before..

It felt kinda strange at first but.. I continued anyway.

-I can’t remember where I left off..-  
‘You were talking about finding a new world.’  
-Right- but.. why do you want me to keep thinking..?-

Squip just tilts his head and arches his brow as he stared at me with curiosity painting his face. ‘I like the way you think.’ he tells me with a small smile.

My heart skipped a beat.

I twisted my face, staring Squip up and down like he was insane or something. -Can you repeat that..?- I ask him, beginning to fidget with the hem of my shirt. There’s no way I just heard those words.

‘I said I like the way you think. It’s very interesting and I would like to see more of this side.’ He said like he was listening to every word I stated. ‘It’s intriguing on how you view the world and certain things, Jeremy.’ he added as I got up and walked across my room.

-You really think so?- I asked, opening the cage my little hedgehog, Sonic, was just chilling in. -I don’t think anyone’s told me that before.- I chuckled, pulling out the tiny animal.

‘Well I find it quite mesmerizing.’

I think I just found the brightest star in my galaxy.

-But out of everything and everyone, why me?-  
‘I thought I just answered that question, silly.’ 

I shrug and sit back on my bed while lightly petting Sonic’s head. -I guess that’s valid reasoning.-

‘Why don’t people like your way of thinking?’

-They think it’s weird. But I don’t think they realize that not everyone can think the same way. We’re not a hive mind or our thoughts being sucked away by a vacuum or something. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone if they all thought the same way.-

Squip tilted his head. I knew he wanted me to keep going so I did.

-It’s almost like an alien abduction. I’m pretty sure they won’t want the same brain. Oh! Think of it like.. NPCs in a video game. Same dialogue and actions. The only thing they’re useful for is helping you on one or two tasks out of the entire level until the next one.-

Squip nodded like.. he actually understood what i was talking about. I absolutely love this feeling!

‘I love this side of you, Jeremy.’  
-Really?-  
‘Yeah. It’s very endearing.’

My heart fluttered.

This is all I’ve ever wanted.  
Just for someone to listen even if it were just a few seconds.

I have someone to talk to forever..


End file.
